Carry Me Home Tonight
by AshFay
Summary: Edward, no longer able to live with the Cullen's, decides to join to Volturi instead. However when Aro request he go on a mission to infiltrate the Southern wars, and go up against the God of War himself he regrets what he has sworn to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy my name is Ash, I just wanted to briefly thank anyone who reads this, and to tell you the usual, to review and tell me what you think, or what you would like to see. Look forward to hearing from you.**

Chapter 1: Give me a second

This existence is not an easy one, but it was the one I was cursed with.

Fuck, I gotta stop thinking all this depressing bullshit, but I can't help it. I don't know if it's ingrained in the fiber of my being to be a miserable creature, or if it's something that I've acquired like my unusual diet. I've always been a loner, I don't know if it's because I'm too afraid to give people a chance, or I just don't give a fuck. That's probably why I'm here and not back with Carlisle.

"Edward, your needed in the throne room," someone called. It wasn't words spoken, but thoughts pushed through someone's head. This annoyed me the most, when they didn't talk to me like a normal person. They simply liked to toy with my ability, the reason I knew I was here. I growled a bit and pushed up from my bed, the point in which I had been staring at the wall. That's all I seemed to do now a days. I walked to the closet and pulled a long robe from the hanger and spun it around my shoulders, fastening the Volturi crest around where my heart would have been. I looked around the abode where I have spent the past ten years of my useless existence. The first thought that came into my head was how plain it was. There were no pictures, or anything to link me to the room in anyway except the faint smell of my scent. With a flourish of the ostentatious cape I moved to the door. There would be a part of me that would miss the Cullen's, my family. Carlisle was my father, and my creator, but I found myself more miserable there than anywhere else. There were all those mated couples, all in love and content with each other, and there was me. I was so tired of the looks everyone gave me. I could read their minds, 'oh Edward, that poor boy, how does he continue day to day?' I growled at this as well, the place was maddening. Therefore the next time Aro made his frequent offers to take some of us off Carlisle's hands, I consented.

I shook my head at the lesser of my two evils. I had no one here, I came to realize, who actually liked me. I quickly learned that the Volturi hated the Cullen's, even if one was now part of their ranks. However, after a while I stopped concerning myself with being liked, instead I settled for being feared. Walking with my head up through the castle, I looked no one in the eyes. I was not required to answer to any of them, so none of them were important to me. I walked past a large crowd that gathered in the hallway, and though they gave me dirty looks, they quickly cleared out of my way. The way to the throne room had become a muscle memory of mine. I quickly arrived at the golden doors; reaching out I placed both hands on the doors and thrust them open. I had been here so many times, however the feeling it gave me remained; a feeling of foreboding.

I walked up closer to Aro, not bothering to address the rest of the kings, they were simply for decoration. One of the only benefits of being stationed in the Volturi castle was that I had time to better advance my power. I had always refrained from using my power's with my family because I had always been concerned with their privacy. However in my particular company, it helped to be aware of their plans. I found that I could read more clearly and to some extent, influence the thoughts of a person, this came in handy when dealing with someone like Jane. With that particular creature it seemed to be better to influence her thoughts before she could control your nervous system; I had learned to render her useless.

As I approached, I kneeled in front of the throne as was customary. In a sick way I had taken to servitude like a moth to flame. Aro seemed to take an equally as sick fascination with that.

"Ah Edward," He smiled. There was always a part of me that wanted to knock that sick grin off his face. "I have a surprise for you."

"Yes master?" I asked in question. I was partially benevolent, and partially intrigued.

"How familiar are you with the South?" He murmured; looking at his finger nails.

"Not very," I answered. Short and concise answers seemed to work best. It was also best to have Aro present the information to you before you assumed you knew anything, it kept me from hearing that hideous laughter.

"They are most known for their viscous ways of war… it has become a …hassle," Aro whispered. He rose from his seat and came to approach me; I resisted the urge to prepare for battle.

"I believe I have heard something about their wars, though I am unclear of what they have to do with us. If I am correct, I believe you yourself agreed not to venture there unless it became a hazard to our existence," I explained.

Aro nodded his head, his arms coming to clasp behind his back as he paced the floor. "Yes I did say that," he murmured, letting lose a small giggle that was eerily creepy.

I was confused, the South was a place that few ventured, or dared to even speak about. Not even the Volturi were brave enough to venture there and disperse the problem, not that they could. The South was not to be messed with. Maybe if the problem had been handled when it first began and the first rush of newborns were created, but now it had escalated to armies of them, each one practiced and mastered in the art of war. The Volturi would lose power if they faced off with even one of those armies.

"However I am forced to renege on my previous decision," Aro stated as though he were reciting the weather. "What do you know about the God of War?"

I paused. Was Aro serious? Of course he was; I could read his fucking mind like the back of my hand. He couldn't seriously be contemplating or entertaining the thought of sending me up against the fucking God of War because the armies bruised his ego. I would be slaughtered.

"Aro you can't seriously be-"

"Edward, I'm not asking you to do something I wouldn't ask any of my other guard members to do," Aro reasoned.

"Then ask one of your other fucking guard members to do it!"

"Edward, are you not aware of what happens to those of my guard who do not agree to my assignments?" Aro smiled sweetly.

I gritted his teeth. Yes I knew; instant death. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Being the masochist I am, I had to laugh at the fucked up predicament I had placed myself in. I had two choices. One, go to Texas, try to deceive the God of War, take down his army get laughed and killed. Or refuse and get killed. I do love choices.

I sighed; I wonder if it's considered an ability to be utterly miserable.

"When do I leave?"

**Cool chapter? Let me know what you think, I do respond and am not easily offended. Hope you continue reading.**

**Until we meet again,**

**Ash**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up ladies and gents? I was so ecstatic about your reviews from the last chapter that I wrote this one today in school. I want to thank all those that reviewed or favorite, or followed. Keep up the good work.**

Chapter 2: I Need to Get my Story Straight

I never imagined the day when I would have sold my soul to the devil, but it has arrived. I wanted to say that I had somebody to blame, somebody to fault for my predicament but myself, but I unfortunately could not agree with that statement. I felt as though I were a patron to my own movie, sitting in a theatre as some actor who looked exactly like me played my role. My credits would read: Staring Edward Cullen, the masochistic loser.

I huffed at the fact that I even considered packing anything. It wasn't the fact that I had been forbidden to bring anything, apparently vampires heading into the heart of a war to get captured and infiltrate an army didn't need a bag full of luggage. No, I was scoffing the fact that even if I were to bring something, I didn't care about anything here enough to lug it across a continent, that's what depressed me.

I sighed as I pulled out the manila folder that Aro had handed me upon signing my death warrant like the vagrant asshole that he was. Part of me knew I should be feeling fear, and I was, but not nearly the amount that I should have been. Maybe after a hundred and seventy plus years of doing nothing worthy of your existence, you got pretty acquainted with dying. I smirked evilly at this.

The folder contained what Intel the Volturi had gotten from Southern encampment, which was nothing. A few aerial sits of the above ground location were present, but everything worth any importance I would have to discover myself. However it wasn't the encampment that intrigued me, it was the God of War.

No pictures of him were included because anyone who had ever tried to get any Intel on the God of War never came back. Nobody even knew his name. I ran a hand through my hair in frustration, a human habit. What the fuck was I going to do? I at least needed to make sure my family knew of what I was planning. I huffed, how do you start a letter to your family detailing the events of your demise? To Whom It May Concern wouldn't cut it.

I decided not to write one at all, they would hear about it and there was no point in giving them the feeling that Aro was entreating upon me. The feeling of knowing you were going to die, no matter what you did.

My plane was leaving in fifteen minutes, me and human pilots that would dump be at the edge of an approximation of the God of War's territory. They would leave me there until I had done whatever Aro wanted me to do. I gulped; bring the God of War's head back to him. I had a hard time thinking it wasn't going to be the other way around.

I shredded the folder, partially out of anger, and the other part out of necessity. Dispersing it into the trash can, I turned on my heal and exited the room, a room that I had never really considered mine, but would have preferred to stay. As I descended through the hall way, I still remained with my head up, but I could feel the snickers and the words as I passed. They no longer feared me, but on the other side I no longer cared. When I moved on, they would be but a small tack in my ever existing memory.

Aro wasn't there. He never was when one of his guard proceeded on a dangerous mission for him. But in this instant I had expected him to be there, to fake sympathy, or gloat, I wasn't sure. Huffing, I walked out the door. I was surprised how smooth this was all going. In the golden lobby I saw the human answering telephone calls and writing things on paper. Every time I walked down here I felt pity. This human had no idea what type of existence she was asking for; I would wish it on not even the wretched of souls. I also felt anger; she was the perfect example of how the Volturi had abused their powers, defied their own rules. Sitting here was a human, who knew of our secret, yet was still allowed to remain living and unchanged. In a way, those who were accused were met with lies and deceit at the front door because of this woman being allowed to breath.

I shook my head and ran to the airport. The castle was conveniently placed in front of the airport in case their secret was found out and they were forced to evacuate. It had happened once in the late 1800's, and they had come back to settle a decade later. However I was surprised it had not happened sooner, given the Volturi's ostentatious habits. Walking with my hands in my jeans, I noticed my outfit. A band T-shirt from some concert that Alice had gone to get free shoes, a simple pair of blue jeans, gym shoes, and a hooded sweatshirt. Alice would have been horrified at the last outfit I was ever going to wear.

Walking toward the plane, I noticed there was a human pilot. I rolled my eyes. Aro was continuously trying to make me slip on my diet, locking me in a plane for hours with a human seemed to his futile last attempt to do it. However Aro failed to take into account how much longer animal blood sustained you than human. I had hunted the night before, and would probably last for at least a week.

I shook hands with the pilot, in a brief glimpse of his mind I got the gist of his feelings, which mostly revolved around fear. He didn't know what the Volturi were, or even why he was in danger, however he still felt fear; smart man.

"Hello," he murmured softly, his hand shaking as I made sure not to crush it. I nodded in my greeting and climbed aboard the plane. I had a lot to go over, and the sooner I did it the faster I could attempt this, and end my existence. I meant no offence to the human, but I did not want to spend my last days making small talk with a human.

I sat in the back of the private plane, and lay down in the conjoining seats. Closing my eyes, I got as close to sleep as I was ever going to get in this existence. As the plane lifted off the ground and into the air I went over the plan that was to determine my future.

After being dropped in the desert I would stumble in to one of the traps. I had learned from an outside source that the God of War was actually not as the leader of the encampment; but that that was a roll that belonged instead to his creator. This woman was less illusive, and went by the name Maria. She had been seen several times over the centuries with several armies in several wars.

I was to infiltrate their numbers and learn their ways, moves, and plans. After a month I was to report back to Aro, if I didn't he would assume that I was dead.

It was simple as that, yet it was so intricate it was deadly.

"Sir, we are nearing where I was told to drop you," a stuttering voice came from the pilot.

I opened my eyes to look out the plane window. Night had descended though it all seemed the same to me. The plane was close to the ground and I moved from my seat at vampire speed to the side door of the plane. However the plane was lower than I thought, and before I knew it the plane was touching the ground, coming to a stop.

I moved to the cockpit of the plane as fast as I could, moving to the human who sat shivering in his seat from the night cold. I probed his brain, not even pausing at the usual barriers and cursed.

"Aro told you to land this fucking plane didn't he?" I screamed. The human had no choice but to nod, and with a hand full of his shirt in my hand I could smell the faint scent of urine he was now emitting. He nodded, I cursed again.

Of course Aro would fucking do this, he was planning this all along. A lone person they wouldn't have noticed at first, but a whole fucking plane?

"Listen, you needed to get your plane and-"

I paused. It was unintelligible to human ears, but to vampire, it was like a death march, there had to be at least fifteen of them. I kicked open the plane door and witnessed what would have made me soil myself if I still had the ability. A small army rushing at me, can you say shit?

I had to make this believable, and I knew there was only one way. From the little I knew about newborns, I knew I could distract them with their own instincts. With that I threw the human as far as I could across the desert at a speed that was sure to snap his neck. It was an easy, painless death, better than what I was going to get.

The crowd moved to toward the body instantly, as though that was their original destination. It would have been funny if I hadn't been running for my life. But I didn't get far. My whole body felt as though it were shutting down, I was overcome with so much sorrow that it crippled me and I feel to the ground. Before it over came me I smelled the most delicious scent as I was hoisted up into strong arms.

**Cool Chapter? Hope you guys liked it and I look forward to writing the next one for you. Review please**

**Until we meet again,**

**Ash**


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to wait a few days to post this to see if I could get a few more reviews, but I really didn't get any. Reviewing will make me post faster, so if you want the next chapter faster, review please.**

Chapter 3: My Friends are in the bathroom

The smell of fire was the first thing that reached me.

I was unaware that vampires even passed out, or even could pass out; but that feeling was something I would never forget. The second thing I understood about my situation was the formless chatter that was going on in the minds of the people around me. The third and final thing I realized was that there were people around me.

I spun off whatever surface I was lying on and went down in to a defensive crouch, a growl ripping through my throat. The growls I received far out grew my own, and I resembled a dog in the presence of a lion.

There were three of them. Each was more different and scared then the other. Long crescent shaped scares littered their bodies like freckles would a human; I had never seen a vampire that was so…imperfect.

The one on the far left was the quickest to calm down. He had a sandy brown colored mop on his head that I guess he called his hair. The smirk on his face was enough to make me want to smack him. There was a blond woman next to him that had an indifferent expression on her face. Her long blond curls proceeded to curl at her waist. She wore jean shorts that looked normal in the hot Texas weather, and a flannel top with a rip in the sleeves. Her feet were bare. The one next to them was the one that gave me the most suspicion. He was short and had an inky crop of jet black hair on his head. His expression was passive, but his mind gave me pause, his thought s of mischief and betrayal made me fearful toward him.

"Where am I?" I finally managed to choke out. My voice sounded normal, but it felt like I hadn't used it in ages.

"That there is a good question," the one with the smirk stated in a thick southern accent. He crossed his arms as he approached me, looking as though he were checking for something. "But I reckon since ya the one who flew a plane into our camp, that I might be the one ta ask the questions."

The man acted as if he was about to burst out in laughter any second. I briefly wondered if these were the renowned soldiers of the southern army or if that human had crashed his plan into the wrong encampment. I tried to read the man's thoughts, but all I could pick up on was that his name was Peter and that the one next to him, the one he called Char, was his mate. The other one, was referred to in Peter's mind as "The Yellow-Bellied Spy".

"What are ya doin' in our neck of the wood?" Peter asked me. In truth, he didn't look like a mean guy, he didn't even act mean. He reminded me of Emmett, any time you were with him it was a joke, but when it came to his family, he would fight to the death.

"I was hunting," I answered.

"With a plane?" Peter stated. He raised his eyebrow knowingly. I cursed mentally in my head.

"It's a European thing," I stated blandly. Peter chuckled and slapped his knee as though he thought I was the funniest guy on earth. When he sobered up he turned to me again.

"Let's try that again darlin'," Peter smiled sweetly, so much so that I made me sick. "Why were you on our land?"

I didn't answer, just looked at him, did he really think it was going to be that easy. From his thoughts I deduced that he was intelligent and clever. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"Ya a funny one, I give ya that," Peter smirked. The woman, Char, tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to indicate the outside of the giant tent we were in, Peter sighed.

"I s'pose we couldn't keep him out fa long," Peter smirked, though his mind spoke thoughts along that of fear.

I wondered what could make a jester like Peter go serious all of a sudden; however my wonderings weren't present for long.

The tent began to unzip from the outside. It was like one of those slow motion scenes in a film where they set up a part to make it look like the villain is entering, when it turns out to be a neighbor or something. However as the jean covered cowboy boots entered the room, then the dark gray and black plaid cotton shirt that gripped muscles like paint on a wall. And the sandy blond head dipped below the flap; I knew this man was no neighbor that I would want to have.

Out the corner of my eye I could see Peter, Char, and the Spy go ridged before they stood up straighter and clasped their hands behind their back.

The man that entered was not a man at all. Instantly I knew it was the God of war because he lived up to his name. He looked like the reincarnation of Aries himself. His face and body were chiseled out of the same stone I had been created from, however we were unanimously different. He had golden blond curls that fell into his face and danced around the bright red eyes. He adorned more scars than all of them, and I couldn't help but notice how they seemed to decorate his body and make it more interesting, rather than impair it. His hands were clasped behind his back, and his ridged stature contained years of experience.

His mind was as complex as his appearance. It was all strategy and logic, as though he weighed the pros and cons of every step that he made, in other words, he thought too much.

He was so perfectly imperfect that I was intrigued by him, though I had no idea why.

He walked toward me, hands clasped behind his back as I stood against the wall of the tent. My chest felt like it was on fire as he approached me and I longed to make that stop, though I didn't know how. There it was again, that incredible scent. It was hard to describe, a mixture of leather, blood and sex that made a sinful cocktail.

"Ya may not've understood Peter here, but allow me to rephrase," The man said in a calm tone that sent chills up my spine. His accent, unlike Peter's, was deep as though it could lull you to sleep, and kill you at the same time. "I'm very curious as ta what ya was doin' on this here property?"

I could sense that he was using some type of ability on me, the one that had made me pass out before. He could do something with people's emotions that made them feel whatever he wanted them to. I hadn't been prepared before, but now that I was, it was just as simple as dealing with Jane, reaching into the confines of a person's mind and placing another thought there.

Now those like Jane who was more susceptible to orders were the people who couldn't feel the effects of my gift, because it was routine. However, what I failed to take into account was the fact that someone who went by the name "God of War" would not be very open to the idea of someone hijacking his brain.

A roar was let out that shook the confines of the tent. I found it odd and slightly amusing that mixed up in my fear and curiosity, was a small amount of lust.

The God of War on the other hand didn't seem to share in this and quickly had me by the throat, gnashing his teeth. He looked more threatened and scared then hurt, and I felt the need to comfort him. I didn't know what the fuck was so wrong with me that I now wanted to comfort a ravenous vampire that held the ability to rip my head off.

"He's got some kinda power," He growled to Peter, who nodded in knowing.

"Are you okay Jasper?" Char asked, concerned. So that was his name, Jasper. Jasper. It seemed to fit the man well.

"Fine," he hissed.

"Do ya want us to dispose of him?" Peter offered. "He is a spy for the Volturi after all."

I blanched at that. So they knew? I mean I wouldn't put it passed Aro to come down here himself and tell them that I was coming. But why ask all those questions?

"Then ya know we can't kill him, that's just what the Volturi need to start their war," Jasper stated.

With those words I realized why Aro had sent me on this paroles journey. I was means of fuel to start the fire. The Volturi wanted to renege on their deal to start war with the south, but they couldn't in the eyes of the public. However if one of the armies whipped out one of their own, then they would have all the reason they needed to attack. I realized what a predicament I had gotten myself into.

"Ya beginnin' to realize what ya so called master has gotten ya into," Jasper stated, it wasn't a question; it was a bold statement that was true in all aspects. He whipped his head around to Peter, his golden blond curls moving with him as he loosened his grip on my throat.

He hesitated before he spoke. "Take…." He trailed off, realizing that he didn't know my name.

"Edward Cullen," I whispered, still reeling over what I now realized was my fate.

"Edward," I found I liked the way he said my name. The southern draw made it sound interesting and foreign. "…to the house."

"Ya mean-" Peter started. He looked worried and frightening and I could sense confusion as if he knew how this would go and this wasn't it.

"Yes, let's see what Maria has to say about all this."

**Hope you liked it, and I wanted to remind you that if you review, the reviews will come faster, there like food for my starving soul.**

**Until we meet again,**

**Ash**


End file.
